Crazy
by Strawberry Aresnic
Summary: All they did was fight. They challenged eachother all the time. They didn't agree on anything. Leah & Embry, very OCC on both parts. Please R&R! One-shot


_"You should just shut the fuck up!" Leah screams at Embry. He wonders why he still finds her beautiful, maybe she really is just that beautiful. Her eyeliner is everywhere, somehow it even ended up on her bottom lip. They do odd things when their having passionite moments. Her hair that was neatly put up into an elegant bun, is now recked, pieces of hair falling out in random places, she lost her shirt somewhere around the house, and is screaming at him in a red and black lacy bra, and black sweat pants that cling to her legs. _

_"Make me, bitch." He says slowly. Leah rolls her eyes, she thinks he looks great, his hair is messy from her tangling her hands in his hair, he's sitting on her bed in just his boxers, the bright red lipstick she had been wearing had worn off, trailing down his neck, chest, cheek, and his lips. _

_"Why the hell are we together?" She asks while throwing her hands up. She's been wondering that since the second day they started dating. It had been just fucking but, of course, Leah and him both decided they wanted more. _

_"Because, you love me." He grins slowly when she doesn't answer. She can't deny it, she does love him. He says he loves her, but all he does it bitch, and sometimes she wonders if he just uses her for sex. So, she climbs back into bed and they begin where they left off._

_All they ever do is fight. _

* * *

><p><em>There's no fucking way you can get her number." Leah says matter-o-factly. They've been together for six months, and everyday she begins to look worse and worse. Her hair is always up because she can't find the enrgy to brush it, she always wears yesterdays thick, black eyeliner for days at a time, her smile looks so broken, her lips are always chapped, her eyes have lost what little light they had, and are now dull, endless pits of pain and dispare, her skin is begining to pale, and she's oddly very skinny. Somewhere along the line, she started cutting. Her wrist is covered in dark lines.<em>

_"Pft. Challenge accepted." Embry scoffs, Leah nods. She's ready for a bet. Leah's apperance worries Embry, you've got to believe it. He loves her with all his heart, and can't help but notice that he's the reason she's like this. Her voice is always so soft, even when she yells, her eyes are so full of pain, he misses the Leah he loves. He walks towards a blonde girl, with an annoyingly high-pitched voice, ugly blue eyes, and thin lips. He's so un-attracted to her. All he wants is Leah._

_Leah just watchs as the guy she loves walks up to some bimbo, she wonders if this bitch may be better for Embry then she is, she knows she doesn't make him happy. Even though she doesn't know her, Leah hates the blonde bitch sitting two tables away at the crowded bar their at, "Get it?" Leah asks when he comes back, with a silly, I told you so, grin and holds up a paper with seven numbers on it. Her heart breaks again, if that's even possible._

_"Your the only girl I want." He tells her as he orders two more beers for them. She represses her scoff, "Smile for me, baby doll." He says softly, Leah smiles slightly. She loves when he calls her petnames, but then she starts to wonder who else he calls by her names, she starts to frown. And when he notices, it kills him even more._

_All they do is challenge eachother._

* * *

><p><em>I disagree." Leah states. They're sitting at Jacob's house, in his backyard, having a babyshower for Rachel. Most babyshowers don't allow men, but not this one. Leah's bitter about the fact that another person is having a baby, and it's not her. Embry told her he thinks she's sick. She didn't agree.<em>

_"You never fucking agree." He mumbles. Leah sighs. They've been together for a year and one month. She's getting worse, her hair seems so un-healty, everything about her is un-healty, and her arms are covered in lines going sideways, straight, small ones, long ones, it scares him. He's starting to think she's sick, but as she said, she doesn't agree. Some part of her is beginning to wonder though._

_"Because you say, and think, stupid things." Her voice cracks, it seems to do that allot lately. Leah's starting to think she should end it, but she just can't seem to leave him. She wants him so much, even though he hurts her, she loves him, even though she's unhappy. _

_"And your a massive bitch." He retorts, her heart breaks a little bit more everytime he calls her a bitch. His does, too though. He misses Leah's eyes, and her smile. She sighs again, she does that allot too. _

_"Why are we together, again?" She always throws that in his face, and it kills him every single time. _

_They never agree._

* * *

><p><em>"I love you." Embry whispers to Leah. They've been together for a year, three months, two days, six hours, fourty minutes, and six seconds. She decided to go with the Cullen's and Jacob, and leave Embry behind.. Because they are not good enough for eachother. She be-friended Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and even Edward, so she thinks she should just go. She's standing next to Rosalie's BMW, she's riding with Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob. <em>

_"Should I stay?" She asks softly, and no matter how badly, so badly, he wants to tell her yes, yes stay, but he knows they need this. So he says to go, "I love you, too. You know that, right?" She sounds so sad he wants to cry._

_"I know that, babydoll." He pulls her in for a hug, rubbing her back and burries his face into her neck. He started to remember one time, about three days into their realitionship, she was dancing around his bedroom in just a bra and panties, she looked so happy. As he remembered that, she remembered a time when he'd lay next to her, telling her what he loved about her. She missed that. He pulled away, and for once, for the first time in a year, her eyes are shining. _

_Too bad it's with tears._

_"Bye baby." He whispers before kissing her softly. She turns away, because she simply can't bear to say bye. Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob watch silently in the car as Leah walks into the house to help Esme get something. Rosalie sighs, her bestfriend has gone so downhill, she doesn't know what to do. Leah cries everynight, she makes new marks on her arms, she drinks till she can't walk, she smokes a pack of cigarettes a day, she doesn't brush her hair, she bought a million pairs of the same shirts and sweat pants, Rosalie doesn't know what to do anymore. _

_"They didn't agree on much, hell, they rarely agreed on anything, they fought all the time, and challenged eachother everyday, but despite all that, all their differences, they had one, very important thing in common." Rosalie paused with a tiny, ghost of a smile, "**They were crazy about eachother.**"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I got this idea from a picture that I saw, the picture is what Rosalie says. Please reveiw!~Flossy.<em>**


End file.
